


Simplicity

by breakdancingsigma (hetawholockvengerstuck)



Series: One-Shot Wonderfest [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/breakdancingsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her favorite thing to do is drink tea and let her mind wander. It's simple, it's fun, and her mind takes her places she can never go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Time period: On the meteor, before the killing sprees.

Nepeta has two favorite flavors of tea: green and Earl Gray. She loves to put heaps of sugar into her green tea, and drink it with little curly straws. She has such a weakness for sweet things that even Equius knows not to get between her and sugar.

But when Nepeta drinks Earl Gray, she doesn't add anything to it. She thinks it tastes perfect just the way it is. It's simple, yet satisfying. 

When it's times to let her mind wander, Nepeta always chooses Earl Gray. 

On the meteor, she partakes in this activity much more often. She's safe on the meteor, surrounded by friends. She likes to bring her tea into the lab and drift off. 

It's amazing, the kind of things you learn when no one thinks you're listening. Nepeta overhears Sollux talking to Feferi about his past with Aradia; Terezi and Kanaya discussing Vriska; and once, when everyone else had gone to sleep or was wandering around somewhere else, Nepeta heard Tavros singing.

Her favorite thing to do is watch Karkat, and imagine the ways she could confess to him. It doesn't take her long to realize that Karkat is a lot like Earl Gray tea, not only because of the color of his shirt, but because he has a calming effect when he's not yelling. Underneath the layers of mystery, gruffness, and insults, there's a simple center. Nepeta might not know yet what color blood Karkat has, but she thinks she might know him better than even Terezi.

More and more, Nepeta chooses to drink the simple Earl Gray instead of green tea. Even when she's not letting her mind wander. Earl Gray has come to mean so much more: love, secrets, and most of all, Karkat. One simple taste, holding memories that are not so simple at all.


End file.
